


bellflowers

by cherubklaus



Category: Black Mirror, Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cliche, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherubklaus/pseuds/cherubklaus
Summary: colin has a thing for the cute florist next door and finds a way to break it to him.((lowercase intended))





	bellflowers

stefan keeps the shop going after his mom, a part of him thinks it's to apologize for his stubbornness as a child. but it's really because he'd rather use his time surrounding himself in the warm air that reminded him of his mother's hugs, the earthy smell of dirt and flowers that reminded him of the bouquets she'd gave him after singing twinkle twinkle little star in front of his preschool class for talent day.

maybe it was both.

being so caught up in his thoughts he didn't realize the chime from the front door. his green eyes flickered up to meet the culprit of said noise and his neck flushed a pretty shade of pink. stefan recognized the man with platinum blonde hair, big glasses and a sense of style on the darker scale. he only saw him a few times before, catching his glance across the street. he was always at the tattoo shop and stefan wondered if he worked there.

"oh! um, how can i help you?" stefan mumbled softly. he was staring. he kept a mental note not to look at the stunning man for too long, maybe at all. he was a bit intimidating, then again everyone was in the eyes of someone who ran on caffeine and adrenaline.

the blonde boy was occupied with studying the decor of the place. stefan vowed to keep it the same after his mom died. he just swept the floor every time he dropped something (way more often than you'd think) and did light dusting every now and then. nothing too hefty.

colin looks startled at first, as if he didn't expect to hear stefan say anything. 

"right.. im looking for something like this?" he says, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets to pull out a balled up paper. he tosses it over to stefan's direction, hitting him square in the chest. the blonde smirks, watching stefan scramble to grab the paper before it falls to the floor.

their eyes meet for a moment when stefan manages to regain his composure and the blonde resists the urge to pinch his cheeks. not that he does that often. stefan lets out a small breath and smiles awkwardly before uncrumbling the paper.

there's scribbling on it, but stefan manages to read it and puts it on the counter.

"ah," he glances at colin and continues. "bellflowers." he smiles and colin can't resist the urge to smile back.

"bellflowers." colin echoes, watching stefan move around the shop to find a pre-potted plant. 

"here you are." he holds out the flower and waits for colin to take it. their fingers brush against each other's and stefan goes red. colin seems unbothered, nothing changes except for his smirk, which turns into a small grin. 

"how much for the plant....stefan?" colin examines the purple flowers. he noted that they'd compliment stefan's eyes nicely.

"how did yo-"

"nametag." 

"oh! right.." he trails off, self consciously fiddling with his name tag. "it's...um..on me." 

colin shrugs and gives the florist a pat on the shoulder as thanks. he then leaves with a wink, the door chiming behind him.

stefan sighs, looking over at the wrinkled paper. it's flipped over from before, more scribbles written on the page. upon further inspection he notices that it's a number. 

and underneath the number is the blonde boy's name. colin. 

it has a nice ring to it.

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe?? it's my first time writing in a really long time please forgive me!! anyway i wanted more content of these two and made some, not that it's any good


End file.
